plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
2016 PvZRP Cup (Sport Olympics) - Winter
PvZRP Cup of 2016 is an annual competition held once every January-February, March-April and June-July, November-December and is the first of the PvZRP Sport Olympics Cup in the history of PvZRP. All users have to represent themselves using a nation, and most proceed with it. Users can share their nation with someone else. If there are less than the required nations/players, a user may add another nation/players, but that team/person would be wiped out quickly. The competition is about sport olympics, with a total of seven sports (for now). Winners are sent to the super cup, which has the eight sport, which is Suolympic. Current sports include Soccer, Basketball, Athletic Racing and Motorsport. This is how each competition works. Winner Picking Note that in Soccer and Basketball are the only sports with teams (Teams are represented by nations, whether conceptional or real), another fact includes you may represent a nation in the other sport, but encounter someone with the same nationality. *In soccer, the sixteen teams are divided into Group A, B, C and D. Every team has to play against his entire group once. A victory gives three points, a tie is two, and a defeat is nothing (no points will be deducted, additionaly for a fact). The team with the highest points proceeds. The second does, too. The teams that proceed are sent to the next stage, where there is four winners and four runnerups. Winners are seeded, while runnerups play in the exact same position +1 (if 3rd, then restart table). The game keeps continuing as a bracket until the final. For more info, such as tiebreakers, see the Soccer section. *In basketball, ten teams participate. Each team gets to play with ONLY three different teams. For a win, a team gets 1 point. For a tie, two points. For a defeat, they are deducted five points. The four highest teams are sent to merge with another nation by a draw held by the Sport Olympics, and the two victorious nations are sent to the final. In the final, custom abilities are banned, to make the challenge more intense. Also, the team that collected points in the round draw gets 10 points from the start. The winner of that match is the final winner, for all. *In motorsport, two races are held between 25 characters and another by another 25 characters. The winner to the sixth place are both sent to the final racer. 12 players are in the final race, only one can advance to the cup. *In swimming race, the formula from athletic racing is inherited, however, since the start of the tournament, the player will only have one winner per group. *In Suolympic, the teams are all in one, and one proceeds to the cup. Soccer Current Teams Group A Three heavyweight teams were seeded into this group, with one weakling. Here, the S-OP4 and Brazil are qualified, while shocking performance from the Inkling Empire occured. *'S-OP4 - 9 Points*' *'Brazil - 6 Points*' *'C-State - 3 Points' *'Inkling Empire - 0 Points' Round 1 S-OP4 vs. C-State (5 - 0) / January 2nd, 2016 (Opening match) Brazil vs. Inkling Empire (4 - 1) / January 3rd, 2016 Round 2 S-OP4 vs. Brazil (1 - 0) / January 4th, 2016 C-State vs. Inkling Empire (2 - 0) / January 5th, 2016 Round 3 S-OP4 vs. Inkling Empire (3 - 2) / January 5th, 2016 C-State vs. Brazil (2 - 4) / January 7th, 2016 Group B In this group, Carp's Pond was very close to qualifying, however, were eliminated due to Goal Difference score. *'Solak Region - 7 Points*' *'Cat Kingdom - 4 Points (GOAL DIFFERENCE QUALIFICATION)* GD' *'Carp's Pond - 4 Points (eliminated) 1GD' *'Octarian Empire - 0 Points' Round 1 Carp's Pond vs. Cat Kingdom (2 - 2) / January 3rd, 2016 Solak Region vs. Octarian Empire (7 - 1) / January 3rd, 2016 Round 2 Carp's Pond vs. Octarian Empire (3 - 0) / January 6th, 2016 Cat Kingdom vs. Solak Region (1 - 1) / January 6th, 2016 Round 3 Carp's Pond vs. Solak Region (1 - 3) / January 8th, 2016 Octarian Empire vs. Cat Kingdom (0 - 6) / January 8th, 2016 Group C of Death This group had obvious results. Germany were blasting with goals against every enemy, however, they did not do a giant GD in the Sealand match. Both the former and latter qualified for the next stage. *'Germany - 9 Points*' *'Sealand - 6 Points*' *'Northern Beraska - 1 Point' *'Canada - 1 Point' Round 1 Sealand vs. Northern Beraska (3 - 1) / January 4th, 2016 Germany vs. Canada (5 - 0) / January 4th, 2016 Round 2 Northern Beraska vs. Germany (0 - 18) / January 5th, 2016 Sealand vs. Canada (3 - 0) / January 5th, 2016 Round 3 Nothern Beraska vs. Canada (1 - 1) / January 7th, 2016 Germany vs. Sealand (2 - 1) / January 7th, 2016 Group D Due to war issues, The match between England are preponed. In this group, higher performance was expected by Puffy Kingdom. This group was also called group of power, due to all four teams being powerful. *'England - 7*' *'Netherlands - 7*' *'Shadowlands - 3' *'Puffy Kingdom - 0' Round 1 Shadowlands vs. Puffy Kingdom (3 - 0) / January 3rd, 2016 Netherlands vs. England (1 - 1) / January 3rd, 2016 Round 2 Shadowlands vs. England (1 - 2)* / January 3rd, 2016 Puffy Kingdom vs. Netherlands (1 - 4) / January 6th, 2016 Round 3 Shadowlands vs. Netherlands (2 - 3) / January 8th, 2016 Puffy Kingdom vs. England (1 - 2) / January 5th, 2016 * - Due to one-match attendance, match was awarded to England, and SL were disqualified. Quarter-Finals 4/8 the teams were from Earth in the Quarter-Finals. However, two of them will encounter, obviously lessing the count. England vs. Cat Kingdom (2 - 1) January 12th, 2016 Netherlands vs. S-OP4 (2 - 2, pen. 4 - 5) / January 12th, 2016 Sealand vs. Solak Region (0 - 0, aet. 1 - 0) / January 13th, 2016 Brazil vs. Germany (6 - 5) / January 13th, 2016 Semi-Finals Germany vs. England (1 - 1, aet. 1 - 2) / January 16thoriginally 15th, 2016 S-OP4 vs. Sealand (3 - 2) / January 16th, 2016 Third-Fourth Draw and First Place S-OP4 vs. England (2 - 2, pen. 5 - 4) / January 17th, 2016 The winner will be seeded to the Suolympics, in February 3rd. ''Draw Result (3rd and 4th) Result of Quarter-Final: TIE (Germany were winning 5 - 1, but after fielding an illegible player, it was removed as 3 - 0. Brazil also had many uncounted goals, approx. seven.) Brazil: 4 Sealand: 1 Result of Group Stage: TIE Brazil: 6 Sealand: 6 Result of Semi-Final: GD Brazil: -1 Sealand: -1 Total Score: Brazil Brazil: 6 Sealand: 4 Brazil vs. Sealand (3 - 2, unplayable, FT.) Post-game Results The following have been byed in Suolympic: *S-OP4: Quarter-Final (Highest bye possible). Key: Tracey *England: Third Round. Key: Unannounced *Sealand: First Round. Key: Unannounced *Brazil: First Round. Key: Unannounced *Germany: First Round. Key: Unannounced ''Tiebreakers *''Goal difference'' *''Goal count (not goal loss)'' *''Victory counts'' *''Less amount of defeats'' *''Who won in the teams' encounter'' *''Goal difference in match between two teams (if tied)'' *''Result of first match + goal difference'' *''Result of second match + goal difference'' *''Result of third match + goal difference'' *''If the last match is the match between the two, then an extra time is held, then a penalty if it's still a draw.'' *''If there is nothing to be done, a two minutes match (45 minutes in-RP) is held. If that a match is tie, another 45 minutes are added. If not, then there is a penalty held.'' Basketball Group Part 1 Collection of Matches A *S-OP4 vs. Inkling Empire (0 - 102) / January 4th, 2016 *Spain vs. Boot-legs (92 - 81) / January 4th, 2016 *Ecokian Empire vs. United States (116 - 117) / January 4th, 2016 *F-7 Full Territory vs. Cat Kingdom (75 - 78) / January 4th, 2016 *Puffy Kingdom vs. Canada (96 - 56) / January 4th, 2016 Collection of Matches B *United States vs. S-OP4 (72 - 69) / January 5th, 2016 *F-7 Full Territory vs. Spain (81 - 90) / January 5th, 2016 *Canada vs. Inkling Empire (68 - 81) / January 5th, 2016 *Ecokian Empire vs. Boot-legs (92 - 81) / January 6th, 2016 *Cat Kingdom vs. Puffy Kingdom (48 - 48) / January 6th, 2016 Collection of Matches C *Inkling Empire vs. Puffy Kingdom (122 - 97) / January 7th, 2016 *Ecokian Empire vs. Boot-legs (94 - 32) / January 7th, 2016 *Cat Kingdom vs. S-OP4 (82 - 46) / January 7th, 2016 *F-7 Full Territory vs. Spain (21 - 19) / January 7th, 2016 *United States vs. Canada (149 - 0) / January 7th, 2016 Merge Round Unlike Soccer, only one team from Earth qualified. Cat Kingdom is also the only team to proceed to the next stage in both soccer and basketball. *Merge of Cat Kingdom and Inkling Empire vs. Merge of United States vs. Ecokian Empire (98 - 96) / January 13th Final *Cat Kingdom vs. Inkling Empire (94 - 91) / January 17th Suolympic Suolympic is to be seeded in February 1st, 2016. The first match will be in the 4th. Note: Teams will only bring their top player. *All players from a sport from 5th to 2nd place play in the first round. Only eight remain. *The eight play against the four winners and six teams remain. *The best two are qualified for Quarter-Finals (in terms of GD, then GS, then position in sport, then sport coefficient if it's still a tie) NOTE: All play-offs are simulated. Semi-Finals are where matches start. Quarter-Finals WinterMagnet vs. (WinterMagnet) Corvette vs. Cat Empress (Cat Empress) Prixie vs. Tracey (Tracey) Duncan vs. (Duncan) ---- Semi-Finals Tracey vs. Duncan (3 - 4) / February 4th WinterMagnet vs. ''Cat Empress ''(1 - 1, pen. 5 - 3) / February 4th ---- Third and Fourth (Simulated) Cat Empress vs. Tracey (CE Measured 4 - 3) Final WinterMagnet vs. Duncan (1 - 1, pen. 7 - 6) / February 5th Swimming Racing Currently, in Swimming Racing, there are infinite slots open. *Chilton *Pufferfish *Surfer Zombie *Kingtail *Freeze-shroom Final The final (and only match). Played in Feb 1st. Many people were tested in time instead of being roleplayed, and Duncan won! Motorsport The competition is currently open. *Corvettae (Drives himself) *Corvette (Drives himself) *Corvetting (Drives himself) *WinterMagnet *And a lot more (Given that not everyone can be on in the same time, we used timing method) Match one: January 29th. (FINISHED) Match two: January 29th. (FINISHED) Match three (FINAL): January 31st. Now, the final! The three best per race (Corvette Trio, Prixie and Twixie, along with Luchtenberg) and the two best fourth/fivth (UD2.0 and WinterMagnet) have qualified for the final! It is to be played on Sunday, the 31st. The winner was a tie, both Corvette and Prixie, but as Corvette went for lead beforee the tie, he has the higher Suolympic ranking. Corvetting was tied with Corvettae, and both count as 3rd/4th WinterMagnet was bronze and the highest-nontied, as he qualifies for first Suolympic round. Sponsors *S-OP4 Oils - Comes from an area with over 1,000,000MMbbl, the highest discovered! Buy now for HQ Gas! *#WMagForManager - Do you feel PvZRP sucks? Do you feel it's missing? Yes, it needs a good manager! This is what WFM is for. To do that. *Subway - Buy the best sub-sandwiches on earth! The healthiest too! *IKEA - The best swedish-made with a few norweigan tweaks furniture, somewhat luxury and very cheap! *Chevrolet - The best quality in the middle east for it's SUVs and the best quality in the world for that. The world's most iconic SUV is still in production, buy now! Prizes Prizes can only be handed out in February 16th, 2016. for each team. *1st place in Suolympics: $42,000,000 *2nd place in Suolympics: $30,000,000 *3rd place in Suolympics: $28,000,000 *4th place in Suolympics: $20,000,000 *Contender of Suolympics: $16,000,000 *6th to 8th: $10,000,000 *Motorsport participation: $4,000,000 *Contenders 10-5 in basketball: $3,000,000 *Third place in group: $2,000,000 *Participation: $1,000,000 There are also bonus rewards. *Best player: $2,000,000 *Best player in a team: $2,000,000 *Best team: $8,000,000 *Fairplay Reward: $15,000,000 *Early-defeat-but-powerful Reward: $500,000 Referees *Winter Melon (Nationality: S-OP4) Lack of attendance If a team does not attend the match, here is what happens: *The score will be a 3 - 0 defeat (48 - 0 if Basketball) and if both parties are gone, the score is 1 - 1 (24 - 24 if Basketball) *Substitute players will replace the rest of the team. *If it's the first three matches in any sport, the match will be forfeited and the score will be defeat. *If it's in the second stage, the match will be replaced by a Substitute team. *If it's in the final, the team's players will be controlled by someone else. However, if the match will always be a defeat for the absent party. *In suolympics, an absent team is eliminated, however, in the finals, the above occurs. For players, the same thing above occurs. In motorsport, the team will be considered absent and nothing will be done. WIP This is no longer a Work in progress! All sports are open! NOTE: From Jan 14 - 21, there will be no matches. NOTE: The same goes for Feb 2. Notes . Category:Sport Olympics Category:Roleplays Category:Sports Category:PvZRP Cup Category:Made by WMag Category:S-OP4-hosted competitions Category:2016 Category:Official Category:Competitions